Gravitation
by shimokara
Summary: Yuki cheating? Shuichi depressed? What has this world come to! Read and find out.


A/N: Ok…this is my first Gravitation Story…and I'm gonna give it to Raine-chan's brother since him and my character have a lot of things in common…creepy as it is…

Disclaimer: You have all guessed that I don't own Gravitation…and you know…you're all right…I will not claim any character from the anime as mine…but I do own Alex…

Pairings: Alex/Yuki/ Shuichi

Rating: PG13 for now…

Chapter 1: Alex… 

Alex's hands slipped in his pockets. He looked up at the night sky as he walked through the park and to his apartment building. He let out a sigh remembering his old band.

"Come on guys, one more time! That was awesome!" Alex said happily his guitar firmly in his hands.

"_You did good too Alex…" a voice said from behind him._

_Alex turned around and slapped hands with his best friend, Gary. Gary was a year older than Alex was. He was a damn good drummer, and perfect for the band. Gary then took his seat in front of his drum set and hit the sticks together four times._

"_1…2…3…4 Go!" Alex yelled through the microphone his hands moving expertly over the guitar strings._

_Alex moved away from the microphone bobbing his head as their band went into instrumental break. Before long Alex was back at the microphone singing, the drums playing softly and the guitars silent._

"You wonder why I ignore you. You wonder why I'm not there. I use to love those soft hands. That always touched my hair…" Alex sang the hand holding the guitar pick in the air.

Alex's eyes were closed as he sang softly into the microphone. After about thirty-seconds of singing; the guitars blaring loudly. Alex let out one last scream signifying the end; and the music slowly faded away.

"That was perfect! We'll be ready in no time!"

"Yeah man! I can't wait!" Gary said standing up from his seat.

"Yeah…we'll become big time! Soon we'll see Death's Eye posters everywhere! We'll be famous!" Kyle said happily.

Kyle was the bass guitar and was normally the one with the jokes. Alex smiled happily wanting win the Battle of the Bands, but they had to wait until next month.

Alex shook his head feeling a cool drop of water hit his forehead. He looked up at the sky and watched as small drops of rain fell from the sky and onto the ground; drying up immediately.

He sighed once more looking noticing a small store. In the small window he noticed a picture of Shuichi and his band. Beside it was a rather interesting looking book.

He looked at the sign hanging from the entrance door. Open. Alex walked inside and asked the cashier about the book he saw. The lady smiled.

"That is a book about relationships written by a man named Eiri Yuki." The cashier sighed, "So do you want it?"

"Yeah…I guess…it'll give me something to do when I'm bored."

The cashier went to the window and scanned the book, "That'll be twenty dollars."

Alex reached in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. Inside were a few twenty dollar bills. He pulled one out and handed it to the cashier. She placed the book in a small bag and handed it to Alex. The young adult took the bag and walked outside.

He slowly walked to his apartment even as the rain fell faster and harder. Back at his apartment Alex sat on his bed. The book thrown to the side of the door.

He laid on his back; his hands covering his eyes as he tried to sleep, but every now and them his attention went to the book he had bought. What was so special about a romance book? Why did he even buy it? It was a waste of money, wasn't it?

Alex stood up from his bed and grabbed the book. He opened it to the first page and read it. Flipping the page he noticed that the book was quite interesting. An hour had past and the book was halfway done, but for some reason he couldn't stop reading it.

When he finished the book he closed it only to find a picture of the author and a brief bio. And boy was the author hot. Wait…was he saying that the author was hot?

Alex closed the book and threw it to the side. He laid on his bed thinking deeply before realizing that he was bi. He did like Gary. He had always liked Gary, but he always seemed to doubt himself.

Alex looked at the light above his head wide awake, and unable to sleep. He stood up and walked out of his apartment locking it with his key. He left outside and headed for the park, which was quiet and empty.

He walked past a man wearing a suit accidentally bumping into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going you idiot!"

"You should be the one watching where you walk and who you're talking to."

The man stepped into the spotlight, taking one last look at Alex. Alex recognized the eyes and the blonde hair. Yuki? Why was he here?

"Eiri Yuki?" Alex said catching the man's attention.

"Let me guess…another fan?"

"I just read one of your books…pretty good for a guy…" Alex said smiling slightly.

Yuki snorted at his comment, "Yeah…all the girls chase after me too…"

Alex frowned, "A romance novelist with an attitude…how do people put up with you…"

"They don't…"

"I see…so what gave you the attitude?" Alex said his attitude showing as well.

"I've always had an attitude…what about yourself?"

"My band broke up just before the Battle of the Bands concert. We were supposed to be on it…"

"Grow up then. It's just a stupid contest."

"It's not just a stupid contest. It's a contest that would help us become famous."

"And yet…your band still breaks up with you…"

"Shut up! You are a stubborn jackass!" Alex yelled his hands now fists.

"Am I now?" Yuki said taking a step closer to the black haired teen.

Alex took a few steps back, Yuki following. The blonde smiled almost evilly at Alex. When Alex backed into a tree Yuki found his chance placing his hands on either side of the black haired teen.

Alex's eyes widen when Yuki's lips pressed roughly against his lips. All of a sudden Alex found himself kissing Yuki back. When Yuki noticed he pulled away still smiling that evil smile.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

Alex's mouth was moving, but the words he was trying to say never came out. Yuki's hands stayed pinned against the tree; trapping Alex against it. Yuki then backed away and left Alex stunned.

Alex shook his head a few minutes later gathering his thoughts. He left for his apartment and rested on his bed smiling happily. He had never kissed a guy before, but that was amazing even for him. He never expected to fall in love with a stubborn jackass like Yuki.

Alex's eyes slowly closed as he drifted to sleep.

"Hey! Alex! Come on…we need to practice…" Gary said cheerfully his drum sticks in his hands.

"I'll be right there!" Alex yelled grabbing his guitar and running down the stairs and into his garage.

"Ok…I'm ready…" Kyle said his bass guitar already plugged into the large speakers near the back.

Alex smiled his electric guitar cord already plugged in and on the floor by his foot. He bent down and picked the wire up and plugged it into his guitar.

"1…2…1 2 3 4" Gary said his drum sticks banging together.

Alex started playing his guitar with the drums in the background. The bass guitar coming in about thirty seconds later. Alex suddenly stopped playing and his hands grabbed the microphone.

Alex started singing going along with the beat and the bass guitar in tune with him. His hands pressed tightly on his guitar strings as his guitar pick swiped over the five strings.

"Wait! You guys can't quit! Not now!" Alex said running after Gary and Kyle.

Their forms just stood still frowning as they slowly disappeared in the darkness…

"Not before the Battle of the Bands…" Alex said softly dropping to his knees.

Alex suddenly shot up from his bed sweat drops on his face and his breath heavy. He looked around and sighed trying to get his old band members out of his head, but he couldn't. They were all really good friends and something or someone split them up. Alex sat up on his bed his head resting in his hands.

"Why does this have to happen? Where did we go wrong?" He said to himself.

Alex looked at his clock and noticed the time. He stood up and changed his clothes, walking out the door. He went through the park wondering if Yuki was there, but only found children and their parents.

(Meanwhile- at Yuki's house…)

"Where were you Yuki? I was worried sick. I even held dinner until you came home, but you never did…" Shuichi whined.

"I was out damn it. I never said I would be home for supper." Yuki said snorting.

"But Yuki…" Shuichi whined once again.

Yuki smiled and moved closer to Shuichi. His eyes stared deviously at Shuichi as he grabbed the pink haired lad and kissed him roughly.

"Is this what you want Shindou?" Yuki said knocking the young boy down to the ground.

"Yuki! What are you doing! Stop that! Yuki!" Shindou screamed squirming under the blonde haired man's grasp.

Yuki's hand slipped down Shuichi's pants smiling at the pink haired lad. Shuichi squirmed even more letting out a small moan when he felt a strong grip around his member.

"Yuki! I have to go to work! Stop that!" Shindou exclaimed.

Yuki frowned, "Fine…go ahead to you friends. See if I care."

Shuichi frowned at his comment. Yuki's hand slipped out from under Shuichi's pants and the older man stood up; Shuichi following.

"Thanks…well…I better go before I get yelled at by Kay…bye…" Shindou said leaving out the door.

Yuki smiled, "We'll finish what we started later so you better not complain…"

Shuichi stared at him and smiled before taking off. Yuki pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and stuck it in his mouth. He grabbed his lighter and lit it.

"I guess I'll go for a walk…" He said grabbing his hat and glasses.

Yuki walked out the door and across the street. He went through the park snorting at the little kids who always seemed to infest it during the day.

He looked around and spotted Alex sitting on a park bench. Smiling to himself he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alex jumped slightly and looked up.

"Y…Yuki…" He said quietly, "What do you want?"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
